Loyalty
by k-shanna
Summary: True Blood Bill/Sookie Post Episode 109...I own nothing True Blood, Dead Until Dark or HBO. This is the same story as I posted before. I have just reposted it edited a little in prparation for adding the next chapter. Read & Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Her hair was pulled back and up off her neck in brown waves and clipped finally with a scarlet red plumeria clip. As she walked across the dirt pathway, her long maroon skirts swayed gracefully in tune with her skilled dancers' gait. If one did not know her, they would assume she would break into a choreographed hip swaying number at any moment. However, it had been two years since Maile had stopped her dance classes and had been chosen to enter the world of the night. Her Hawaiian dancing could now be frightening to humans as her body could move as never before. She enjoyed the freedom and, if honest with herself, their fear as well.

Her life had been peaceful and uncomplicated and it had been her steadiness, grace and quiet resoluteness that had drawn the majestically Arabian woman to her. It had been just after her last performance that the woman had approached her. In an aloha dress, the woman had appeared to Maile as a tourist and she had turned on the expected charm as was part of her job. The other woman had smiled graciously and put one hand up in the air to pause her. It was then that Maile realized how pale the woman's skin was in the warm night's air. She couldn't be a tourist. They all came here with varying degrees of tans and burns throughout their Hawaiian vacations. When the woman motioned for Maile to join her in her box seat, all Maile could do was swish to the table in her grass skirt.

It was then that Maile was introduced to the vampire world. The woman's name was Shirna and turned out to be much older than she first thought. Shirna gave her a choice that night and it was one she did not yet regret. As queen of the vampires in this world that was now aware of the creatures, Shirna needed other vampires to work with her and to be places for her when she was busy with other matters. She was offering Maile a job, to be her assistant. She would be one of four such vampires who travelled to the various regions to check on their kind and to remind them the queen was watching. Now more than ever, this was vital with the public surfacing of their kind. As such, she needed to add one to her current staff of three. Maile was her choice.

Maile had been stunned but somehow, inside her, she knew she would do it. It seemed that Shirna knew this as well and it had been part of why she picked her. Hey had gotten her the traditional tattoo that night to mark her as the queen's and then Maile had died.

Now, the young woman had lived on for two more years and not aged even a little. She had come with Shirna to the mainland and had travelled by her side and on her own across the world. Tonight, her duties had taken her to the deep south. Region 5 encompassed a great section of southern states and had seen more than its share of disturbances in the last six months. From murders being blamed on vampires to drainings and kidnappings and a nest being burned down, the Region was not under control. This tribunal meeting she was approaching further proved the Region's straying from her queen's demands. Thus, Maile was sent.

Having been made by one so old and powerful as the queen, Maile's senses were advanced and she could feel the emotions even from the crowd of pale vampires. In the dark junkyard, anger, impatience and disgust were strong in this group as they were gathered, taunting the kneeling vampire in the clearing. Before him sat the leader of Eastern American vampires, who was one step up from Region leader. The man was pasty with ugly spiked hair. Maile had dealt with him only once before and had found him extremely distasteful.

As she approached, the male vampire's words reached her sensitive ears. "You killed a higher being to protect your pet!" The disgust and hate were evident in his voice. "We sentence you to five years…chained in silver."

The crowd erupted in support and Maile, now standing on the edge of the clearing mystically calm, shook her head in disappointment. Naïve and vengeful, this tribunal was displacing their pent up anger onto this one loyal vampire who served his queen well. He was why her queen had sent her here, well, he was part of the reason at least.

No one sensed the elegant Hawaiian vampire as she quietly observed the tribunal's proceedings. That was part of her gifts from the queen in making her. She could be more invisible than other vampires and could be undetected when she so desired. She did so now so as to not influence the meeting. She would wait to see if the committee would resolve this issue correctly themselves first. She doubted that they would and she knew her queen felt the same. It was imperative that this loyal vampire not be imprisoned.

She knew others would wonder why this vampire was so important, why he alone could accomplish the necessary task. The answer was simple and timeless. Destiny. No one else would be allowed or able to do what he must do simply because he was the one destined to do it.

The vampire in the clearing was pleading his case, claiming the public's anguish had the girl died at the hands of the vampire Long Shadow. He played to the logic and steered clear of the true reasons, both duty and emotion, for his murder of the other vampire. Maile knew that though Bill was attempting to play the game well, these vampires were, in a manner of speaking, out for blood. This would not do and as twin minion vampires came to Bill's side to pull him up and to his sentence.

A smirking Eric and Pam stood a few feet away with a newly employed Chow expressionless behind them. Eric's jealousy and desires had led him to this but wisdom does not always come with age, Maile knew. She and Bill both possessed wisdom graciously bestowed upon them though they were younger than Eric. Without wisdom, vampires were inclined toward mischief.

The crowd grew silent and more pale if possible as she stepped into the clearing essentially unveiled. She could see the anger in both Eric and the tribunal leader's faces but ignored it. It was nothing to her. Too much depended on Bill's success to fret over a few vampires' hurt feelings. She paused before the twins and waved them away gracefully. They moved, as if entranced but without needing to be. Maile took a scarf from around her waist and pulled off the silver chains binding Bill. His eyes bore warnings of the crowd's possible retaliation but she just smiled lightly and almost imperceptibly shook her head.

She turned so she could face both the crowd and the leaders present. "An edict from the queen forbids your chosen actions here. While she agrees that when one of us murders another, the act must be punished, she finds wisdom in this Bill's decisions. Wisdom is lacking here tonight as you put your desire for vengeance above your instincts for survival. Is that not our first and foremost will? And you now turn away from it to punish one of your own. For the record, Long Shadow's betrayal of his own kind ran deeper than you will ever know. While Bill is unaware of this, his instincts were true in the avoidance of yet another human death. Especially this one, that could have easily been traced back to our kind.

The leader had now gathered his wits and was no longer lounging in his chair. Now he stood, fists curled by his sides, as if ready to pounce and barely restraining himself from doing so. How could this new born vampire interrupt them? How could she be so strong and so young and so demanding? He didn't care that she was the queen's. He wanted to punish Bill as he deserved. The vampire had killed on of their own and they could all feel it. It boiled their blood and amplified their violent natures. It wasn't concern for the destroyed vampire that held them here, but rather, outrage. Outrage for Bill's actions, for if he would kill one, would he be willing to kill others? And outrage that their after lives had come to this, worrying about human laws and keeping the peace. While certain luxuries now available were appreciated, the price remained somewhat high and, as in any society's revolution, some were becoming restless and angry at treading lightly.

Joseph, the tribunal leader, interrupted Maile. "That vampire is a prisoner now. No edict of the queen can change that. We will fight for this." The crowd erupted loudly agreeing with the man.

Maile shook her head but was not disturbed. "The queen understands this and has prepared a compromise. She will give you those responsible for the fire, killing our brothers and sister in exchange for clearing Bill's charges. Her only stipulations are that the act appears to be an accident and takes place away from the human's city of residence. This will not be difficult as the queen can arrange it but she leaves the punishment to you and Eric to decide."

Joseph and Eric looked at one another. They had not expected this at all. The queen was not one to freely distribute such gifts or good will. She was practical and believed in the integration with humans but was also harsh, unyielding and, in the end, truly the most violent of them all. Though he was angry for his tribunal not going his way and he was concerned about his suspicions at the queen's motives, he knew he could not turn the offer down. Not here, in front of the gathered crowd. Not now, when exacting vengeance needed to look like an accident but still meant the same to all who heard of it. The opportunity outweighed their decision on Bill.

"I accept and I release Bill into your custody for the queen's purposes."

Maile gave a small nod and led Bill from the clearing. She ignored the stares and uncertainty from the crowd. She was un findable and stronger than most there anyway. A queen's blood will do that to you.

"Are you sure that was wise?" A healing Bill grunted at her. They had both worked for the queen long enough thought to understand what a bold gesture from her meant. There would be no room for argument. The situation was too risky, too important and those involved too volatile.

Bill silently followed Maile to her 350Z parked several blocks from the tribunal's setting. Massaging his wrists, he noticed the red welts fast becoming pinks and whites on his pale skin. Too quickly, the marks of transgression and devotion would be gone. He knew the night was old now and dawn would be upon them in a few short hours. No time to return home or to Sookie that evening. He hoped Sam grasped his full request in protecting Sookie. As a human, Sam would be a formidable opponent to another human, but as the other worldly creature Bill sensed him to be, there was much more Sam could do to ensure his lover's safety. He just trusted the man would not do anything to take advantage of the situation. He shook his head and smirked. Sookie wouldn't let him. It was a moot point. The girl would fight tooth and nail just for the opportunity to fend for herself. He just wished he was able to convey his safety and concern for her before the night would end. He had slipped his phone into Sookie's pocket as he left the parking lot so that Eric could not take it. Then Eric would have had direct access to Sookie, which would not have been good for any of them.

Maile sensed Bill's hesitations and looked over at him s they both eased their way into her two seater. She started her car and pulled out from her parking spot with grace as only a vampire could and only in such a car. The smooth sounds island music gently and quietly played in the background as she pulled them onto the deserted highway,

"We must return to the queen tonight. It must be as she has asked. You know this Bill. There will be time for other things. There is always time."

Bill understood her words but was still anxious. "There is not always time. I have left Sookie in the care of another but there is no guarantee she will be safe if I am not there. I must return to her." His voice betrayed more than loyalty to his queen and Maile knew then why this vampire was so unique amongst them all. The low tones told of his feelings for the girl and showed an emotion she'd never heard of from a vampire to a human. She herself had never felt such care for humans since turning. They were beneath her thought still significant to the big world picture. Her innate cruelty could be seen even in her own human interactions at times. The queen, even in her wisdom, age and patience, she knew had never felt love for a human of any kind. Though she'd traced her ancestors for thousands of years, she did so out of curiosity and an egotistical sense of self preservation rather than any kind of love. Surely the queen sensed this vampire's capacity to love and knew it was what was needed and called for.

"She will be safe tonight. Now we regroup and continue. Hesitance and argument will only further Sookie's endangerment. The sooner these pieces can be put together, the sooner her life will truly be safe. She is not far from here now, at a vampire hotel nearby. She knows we are coming. Though tonight will leave only time to hide from the day, tomorrow will bring satisfaction to your longing for answers and for returning to your Sookie."

Bill understood both her reassurances and the warning hidden within them. Reluctantly, he sat back in his seat and watched the terrain fly by outside the window as the car sped through the night. He hadn't felt anything troubling from Sookie but that only eased his worried mind a little. He wondered if he'd make it to Arlene's engagement party tomorrow night. Though it seemed trivial, he knew it would be important.

Tomorrow would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie awoke the next morning remembering that Sam was still in her living room. She held on to Bill's cell phone and, flipping it open for the hundredth time since the previous evening, checked for any calls or messages. Finding none, she sighed and went about getting ready for the day. It was late morning now and none of them would be working tonight as it was Arlene's engagement party and Merlotte's was closing for the event. So she took her time getting ready and by the time she reached her living room, her friend and sometimes four legged companion had vacated the couch and left a note of his return to his own home.

She smiled half heartedly and took a deep breath. The silence around her was comforting and though she knew she would have to leave soon to help set up for the party, Sookie wanted nothing more than to enjoy her time alone at home, in her grandmother's presence to comfort her. The house was all she had left to remember her by and it was all she wanted as she was stuck waiting for news of Bill's wellbeing.

Sookie walked to her grandmother's old record player and calmly picked out her grandma's favorite. Putting it on the turn table, Sookie slowly began cleaning up the house and putting everything back the way that it had always been. She assumed she would always keep the house the same in honor of the woman, but time would tell she supposed.

She had a sinking feeling that Bill would not be making it to the party that evening but she was not sure. She guessed that after the other night at Fangtasia, they would be lucky if he got to return at all, much less quite so soon. Shaking her head, she tried to turn her thoughts from the bad things that seemed to be surrounding her lately. Instead, she took the day as a remembrance of her grandmother. Sookie baked a pie using her grandmother's passed down recipe and ate a few slices while it was still too hot just like the two of them used to. Then she decided to make another to bring to the party. The day passed slowly and casually but was just what Sookie needed. She let her heart settle from all the violence and fear. While she did not leave the house the whole day to keep that safe feeling, she did call Tara later on that afternoon to join her and to accompany her to the party.

Tara arrived in the late afternoon and the two got ready somewhat solemnly for Arlene's engagement event. They both knew why they had decided to get ready together in the same house. It was for the same reason they would both be staying at Sookie's house that night and why Lafayette was picking them up soon to drive them to Merlotte's. It was also why Tara's cousin had agreed to stay the night with them. While Sam had offered and had even been asked by Bill to protect Sookie, she didn't feel comfortable with him so close with so much between all of them. They had agreed he would take watch outside in the yard for the evening. This was why he had returned home so early in the morning. He would need to rest that day to stay up through the night.

When the two girls were dressed and properly primped, even in their fake excitement they pushed through the fear and sadness, they looked quite the pair. Lafayette made no hesitation to lighten the mood by exclaiming such when they opened the front door for him. In the setting sun, they stepped out onto the porch as Sookie locked the door sharply behind them. Sookie wore an A-line white peasant skirt, flip flops and a turquoise sleeveless top. Tara's outfit was a knee length dark denim skirt and a bright orange top that made her dark skin seem to glow. Lafayette laughed at how the girls could dress each other so well when they got together on it. That led to a series of remarks back and forth about how they could dress themselves just fine and certainly did not need Lafayette's approval on their outfits.

As they pulled up to the bar, the sun was finishing setting and Sam was putting plastic table cloths on the tables outside for the food. Sookie placed her pie out with the other desserts and she and her friend began to help put the final touches on the party scene. The calm aura of the day slipped away as Arlene's voice came through the dark clear air.

"Well hell girls! This is just perfect! How do all of you do it!" The woman was wearing her tallest heels and shortest skirt and had her hair up as high as it would go. Sookie gave Tara a look but smiled openly at her fiery haired friend.

"Arlene, you know we're so excited for ya. O'course we're gonna make this one tha best yet." Arlene giggled and ran off to her fiancé, Rene, leaving the two girls to shake their heads after her.

Sookie noticed Jason pulling up to the party as it began to get going. She waved, but he seemed quite preoccupied and Lafayette was making his way towards her brother rather urgently.

Mother fucker has the audacity to show up here after…sick fuck…give him a piece of mind…don't he see what's goin' on around here…fucker! Lafayette's thoughts came through more clearly than she would have chosen as he made a beeline for Jason.

Sookie closed her eyes quickly, not wanting to know what was going on with Jason right then. She was overwhelmed enough as it was and it had seemed lately that Jason was getting along better, especially with Amy around. She wondered if Amy would be coming tonight too. She turned back to Tara as her friend handed her one of the two beers she had just picked opened for them.

"Looks like Jason's gonna get his ass whupped. Humph…he don't seem ta deserve it these days but who knows…damn fool. Sorry Sookie, anyway, Arlene looks off her ass happy this time. Those kids sure do love Rene too man. Who woulda thought they would try this again huh?"

Sookie nodded distractedly, toying with Bill's cell phone in her purse. "Ah'm gonna go check on Sam inside." Tara nodded at her departure and Sookie vaguely noticed a tall brunette woman approach her friend as she herself walked away. She wanted to thank Sam for watching out for her and Tara and let him know that Lafayette was going to drive them home. Walking into the bar, she made her way through the dark restaurant easily, knowing it as well as she did.

"Sam? You in here Sam? Ah just wanted ta talk ta you for a minute. Sam?" She furrowed her brow in slight frustration as there was no response. She was sure that he had come in here only moments ago and she hadn't seen him leave. Frowning, she made her way into the back and the kitchen area. Perhaps her friend was in his office. Noting that his light was off, she cocked her head slightly and continued to the darkened room.

Sookie paused as a strange shadow made its way across the shape of the door. "Sam? …I'm gonna go back ta the party then. "Tara and Arlene will be lookin' for me…an'…uh…well, ya know Bill should be back in Bon Temp at any time now. So, yeah, I'll just talk ta ya later then…" Her voice trailed off as she back towards the main restaurant and her final goal of the front door. She doubted it was Sam in the shadows but if they thought she still believed it was, perhaps they would leave her alone that night, knowing she would be instantly missed. Perhaps…

Hastening her steps, she turned to face the front part of Merlotte's. That was when the thoughts hit her and she held her head as the thoughts entered unbidden into her own mind. These were not thoughts that she wanted yet they were so strong that she could not keep them out. With a shallow gasp, she felt the human hands on her shoulders, pulling her away from the glowing lights outside the windows. Opening her mouth to scream, she found herself hit with more images of murder and mayhem, stronger than before. Crashing to the ground, the hands pulled her by her feet from Merlotte's to the uneven ground out back. In her frenzied and cluttered mindset, all she could do was strangle out the one thing that might save her before her mouth was covered and bound.

"Bill…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing True Blood or Sookie Stackhouse or HBO in any way, shape or form. If I did, Sookie would be a bit stronger and a less fickle in her emotions, but hey to each their own vision.

Please enjoy and review if you like. I'm running on fumes with this story, so the more reviews, the stronger the fire for me to continue.

The bedroom Bill woke up in the next evening was decisively and thoroughly boarded and locked up. However, the room was not foreboding or wary in anyway as the thick locked wood shutters were intricately engraved and even had dark red curtains draped dramatically over them. In fact, the whole room gave off an old world royal feel and Bill nodded in approval of his surroundings. It had been quite some time since he had felt safe enough anywhere to actually sleep a whole day through in an actual bed. Now, here he was in a room just for him on the second floor of what he knew to be a five story mansion hidden in a lustrous and dark forest. He knew the beauty of his room would only be matched by what he would find outside the door. More importantly, outside that large wood entrance, he would find his leader and hopefully answers.

As Bill dressed in the fresh clothing set out for him, he could sense his queen's presence in the house already. She had probably been about for quite some time, being so much older and needing less rest. It might be another few minutes before the queen's Hawaiian escort awoke. Though she carried her queen's blood in her veins, the vampires was still young and would undoubtedly overexert herself.

The dressed vampire went to the window and unlocked the bolts. Peering outside, he estimated he had about two hours before Arlene's engagement party would start. While he generally preferred his audiences with the queen to be lengthier, tonight he was hoping for efficiency. After all, returning to the blonde young woman he adored in Bon Temp was part of the queen's orders. He hoped Sam had taken to heart his protective request, especially since Sookie might not be as aware as possible of impending danger right now. He knew she would be distracted, worrying for him, not knowing that he was fine and safe and not so sentenced by the local vampiric court.

Turning from the window, he reached towards the mini fridge along the wall. Inside, he was not surprised to find each shelf lined with Tru:Blood bottles. He smirked as he noted each was labeled O negative, his preferred flavor. Grabbing a bottle, he moved to the plush couch and turned on the large flat screen across from him. He knew Maile would take him to the queen when she had awakened. Such was procedure when dealing with your royalty, especially one as powerful and revered as their queen. So he settled on the news as he flipped to CNN. A story about the controversial new vampire pro-football team was just ending.

"The debate rages on as the NFL's committee continues their meetings today to decide on the eligibility of the Fangs to join the League. Superior strength and reflexes makes many wonder if a new league should be created altogether to accommodate the vampires. It seems this debate will not end any time soon but we will continue to bring you the latest updates as they happen.

"Down south tonight, a fire erupted at an abandoned historic home near the small town of Bon Temp. The cause of the fire appears to be negligence as campfire remains were found in the middle of was once the home's living room. It seems the fire got out of control in the enclosed area and took the entire house with it. Casualties have been reported but the police have not yet released how many or their names. They have released brief descriptions of terrorist information and plots also found in the house. It appears the inhabitants of the house were part of a plan to openly attack innocent vampires during the next few days. Police will continue to investigate this threat but it appears these particular terrorists unwittingly thwarted their own plans tonight. The Sherriff of the county will be giving a brief statement shortly and we will be sure to bring that to you live.

"In entertainment new tonight…Britney Spears appears to be at it again. The now thirty something once pop sensation was spotted by a TMZ correspondent at the newest LA vampire club, Vampies. Her only comment was that this club was totally like so much better than the old vamp bar, Fanglicious, that the run down starlet used to frequent."

A knock at the door pulled Bill's meager attention from the television. In a flash, the Tru:Blood was downed and trashed, television off, window shut and a calm Bill opened the large bedroom door to find, as he expected, Maile, waiting for him. With a traditionally vampiric nod and smirk of greeting, she gracefully turned and swished down the hallway. Closing his door, he quickly followed the forever elegant young woman. In a few short seconds, the pair reached the fourth floor and the end of a hallway. Standing before the heavy red stained double doors, a voice drifted through from the room on the other side, beckoning them to enter.

A large, lush room was opened to them and Bill sucked in a breath he did not need at the successful mix of modern luxuries and romantic old world charm that filled the room. A mahogany desk stood at the far left of the room with a laptop on its surface and an Asian folding divider separating the office area from the larger sitting space that occupied the rest of the room. In that more open space, there was a fireplace unlit in the summer heat, a big screen television mounted to the wall with surround sound speakers hidden cleverly about the walls, a large square Persian rug underneath two black leather couches and a stained wood coffee table between them.

Two humans were also in the room, one was sitting at the computer, but appeared to be preparing to finish and leave. The other was nodding to the darkly luminescent queen with no words filling the room. Bill could only assume they were communicating telepathically as he knew the queen was capable of. A moment later, both humans had exited the room and the queen had turned towards her vampire subjects with a graceful spin and a wave of her hand. The doors fell shut behind the pale pair and the queen gently smiled at her children. Her red flowing trench coat cut her shape perfectly and her dark wash skinny jeans could barely be seen underneath as her black pointed heels clacked across the room to the rug at the center. She nodded to Maile and Bill, then took a seat on the nearest couch and awaited their approach.

As they sat opposite the queen, she closed her eyes briefly before addressing the two. "I am glad that Maile was able to reach you in time Bill. I apologize for your presence here tonight. We both would prefer you be in Bon Temp but I expect you understand the necessity of our meeting this evening." At Bill's confirming nod, the woman continued. "Bill, the time has not yet come to let Eric or any others know about our mission or goal. This may seem like it would make things easier, but I assure you the time is not now. On the contrary, I have been assured that such action would be detrimental as the vampire in question has been foreseen as on the verge of disloyalty and knowledge withheld at this moment would actually turn him away from me. According to my fortune teller, the damage will not be so severe later on and while I hate to admit it, the Viking will be useful when the inevitable does happen. However, this is neither my main concern nor my reason for summoning you here. Maile, if you please…"

The Hawaiian stood and retrieved the laptop computer and set it on the coffee table between the couches. She typed in a password and keyed up several windows. Adjusting the computer on the coffee table, Maile gestured to the first of the current windows.

"Bill, as you know, we have been monitoring the police reports in Bon Temp regarding the recent murders. While the police have missed certain details in the evidence, we have been able to narrow the field of suspects considerably and will, in the next few days, we expect, be able to identify the killer. We have decided not to let this information become public knowledge first but rather turn our evidence and investigative information over to the local police as well as the FBI to make sure that it is appropriately tended to. In the meantime, Sookie will still need to be protected and we assume that the shape shifter you requested will be able to handle her protection during your time with us. Yes, well, we have recently been tracking a growing trend unrealized by human police as of yet as they are still unaware of the Specials' existence. As you know, this category includes both Sookie and your shape shifter. The concern we have in this regard pertains to a nation wide and well, international, string of kidnappings. So far, they have involved fortune tellers, telepaths, and others with mind based abilities but we have no other connection or reason at this time."

The queen nodded to Maile and the woman leaned back away from the computer and settled into the couch's cushions with a calm and collected expression on her cool features. The queen leaned forward slightly, more out of the habit of imitating human behavior than a real compulsion for the action. "Bill, I understand that this is another threat that you must be aware of and watch out for. I also understand that Sookie is not entirely the most agreeable to being protected. However, your success at this task is of the utmost importance. I do have a most trusted European comrade protecting my own fortune teller, or seer if you prefer. However, it is vital Sookie be safe and unaware for a while longer. We do, however, believe that these kidnappings are indeed related to our own efforts and perhaps someone's counter activities."

Bill's face was tense and his feelings were showing through his usual mask of indifference or calm. It wasn't enough that a human was trying to kill Sookie, now there was something probably supernatural involved as well. His heart contracted without a beat and he closed his eyes to block out the light and new realizations. Gritting his jaw, he opened his eyes and focused on the screen in front of him. A line up of projected next victims for the kidnappings was pulled up. Staring back at him from the second row, third in, was his beloved blonde spitfire of a young woman Sookie. She was pictured candidly in her waitress uniform and sleek hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She was looking off to the side with a far away look in her eyes. He could recognize that in that specific moment she was listening to someone's thoughts. He briefly wondered whose they might be before his mind moved past trivialities and returned to the cold hard truths in front of him. Sookie was in more danger now than he had thought, more than she had been in the night before it seemed. He felt the sudden need to leave the house as quickly as possible to return to her immediately. He had been hoping to just for the party and now his mind was otherwise occupied.

"Bill…Bill, I sense your troubles and understand your deep concern and affections. These will indeed be useful and I trust them as I'm sure you know. Your relationship was foretold by my seer and there is great hope and interest placed in your continued feelings. However, I must ask that you maintain your discretion as well as your composure in these matters. Even if it means a distance between you and Sookie, continue to watch closely and be prepared to protect her. There have been no predictions of wavering affections at this point, but please remember your duties above all else. I ask that you now leave and make your return to Bon Temp. A car is waiting downstairs for you. I believe you will find it satisfactory. Maile here has made a copy of the information now pulled up on the screen. Please take it with you and make your own evaluation. If you find anything, contact Maile directly and immediately. Please, you must now take your leave Mr. Compton."

Bill stood and was met with the queen's full stature before him as well. "My queen, you know I perform my duties to you out of loyalty and faith. My love for Ms. Stackhouse only serves to strengthen my devotion to our mission. You must know I will do all I can to my own detriment or demise to keep her alive and well. But please also know that I will follow your will and orders to such conclusions as well. I am your faithful servant your highness…AAARRRGGGHHH…"

Bill's body convulsed and he fell to his knees on the soft rug, his pale hands clutching his head, messing his hair and drawing a fake blush, via his recent Tru:Blood, to his cheeks. Shaking his head violently from side to side, hands pulling at his medium brown hair, a single red tear slipped from his eye. Both women stood shell shocked and still as was the ancient vampires' way. As Bill seemed to come out of his sudden attack, Maile reached down and pulled the man to his unsteady feet. Bill looked painfully straight into the deep entrancing eyes of his queen. A sharp, passion filled and desperate look flooded his clear eyes as he reached one hand up to wipe away his bloody tear from his pale skin. The queen's stillness broke as she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Something terrible has happened to Sookie. My queen I must leave immediately. The car is down stairs you say? I will let you know what I find out but I must go. Sookie needs me and you know it hurts beyond belief."

The queen nodded with a slight tilt of her enchanting face and Bill stood quickly, his legs suddenly more stable and reliable. With a knowing nod to Maile, the man spun on his heel and with a soft rustle of air, he was gone. Only the sound of doors slamming and a precision car's powerful engine roaring to life broke the sudden silence and marked the vampire's departure from the mansion.

Maile turned with a slow grace to her queen and went to return the laptop to its place on the desk. The queen stood very still for several moments before acknowledging Maile's movements with a slight and half hearted smile. "Maile…please contact England and check with our seer. This turn of events was not foreseen. Some outside force is at work here. Perhaps now that it is known, he will see a vision of this groggy and shadowed future now before us."

Please review with ideas and suggestions as well. I am having the hardest time keeping my passion for this story going since the show is not on the air at the moment and especially since it is not even available on HBO on Demand to look back on for inspiration. I have this somewhat planned out but still in the works with many kinks. Please review because if not enough are interested, I'm about to abandon the story altogether. However, with reviews, I will continue to write the next chapter. Thanks guys for your patience and your interest and reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4

Loyalty

A True Blood Fanfiction

By ShannaK

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing HBO or True Blood or Sookie Stackhouse related. I write because the plot bunnies won't leave me in peace.

Thanks for the support and continued love for this story. I do have a better idea of where I want this to go and I am pretty much making it a different story from what happens in the show or book. This is just where my ideas have headed and I am liking them that way so I hope you enjoy this as well. On to the chapter…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The unnatural feel of cold in the south was the first thing that Sookie noticed as she began to awaken from her impromptu slumber. The next moment she found herself in shock that she was alive at all. The killer had gotten her, hadn't he? Reviewing the thoughts she had come across groggily, she realized that though they had been extremely violent, they had not been of Bon Temp or the women who had been killed there. She furrowed her brow before opening her eyes to find an all encompassing darkness surrounding her. A quick wiggle confirmed her suspicions that she was indeed tied up and lying on her side on cold cement.

Sookie took a deep breathe and tried to focus as her world seemed to spin around her. How had she gotten here, to this dark enclosed dank smelling place? She had been in Merlotte's during Arlene's party. Oh, Arlene's party! They would wonder where she was. They would think the worst had happened to her. She shifted on the uncomfortable floor and tried to remember what had happened next.

Her arms ached from being tied behind her and she knew her wrists must be red from how sore and raw they felt rubbing against the ropes binding her. A man had captured her. Yes, she remembered from the hands that it had been a man. His hands were too tough, large and callused to be a woman's. And his thoughts had permeated through her frightened and vulnerable mind. They proved his humanity to be certain, but just how human the man really was inside remained a question in her mind as she sifted through her memories of his thoughts in painful flashes.

He was a violent man, used to taking what he wanted and destroying everything in his path. She saw women abused and men beaten to pulps for little to no reasons, though the anger was definitely alive throughout the memories. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on pushing the memories of his thoughts far away deep in her mind so she wouldn't have to look at them again.

This couldn't be the man killing in her hometown. He held no thoughts of the women she had known and loved. No, this man was something else entirely. Why had he taken her? Where the hell was she?

With a slim understanding of her current situation and how she had gotten there, she shifted on the ground again with wide open eyes. After a few moments, they began to adjust to the extremely low lighting in what she assumed was a room somewhere. She was able to vaguely make out shapes around her and knew that the area she now inhabited was small, as the walls were very nearby her.

Sookie used her abdominal muscles to push her upper body off the floor so she was now in a sitting position. This made her feel a bit more in control of her situation though it gave her no advantage in sight or movement. She tried to wiggle her hands free but the knots were tight and her actions were only bringing her pain.

Weighing her options, she hoped that Bill had gotten to the party in time and that perhaps he had been able to note that she was missing. Perhaps he had trailed her here, following her scent or her distress. He was able to do that wasn't he? Had he felt her when she was kidnapped? What exactly was the extent of this connection they shared?

She pushed her body back against the closest wall and leaned back. After a moment's thought, she curled her body into a ball. Mimicking a blockbuster movie escape, she pulled her bound hands beneath her rear and swiftly under her legs towards her feet. Pulling her bent legs even tighter to her body, she was able to reach her hands around her feet so that they were now in front of her. Smiling, she reached her fingers out to start to untie her feet with her still tied up hands.

This was going to be easy. Too easy. Why was it so easy for her to get free if it had been so important for her to be captured and brought here? She didn't waste time to pause and think this over, not when her escape seemed so near. Kidnapped and barely a bruise on her, where had she gotten her luck from?

That was when a shifting in the farthest corner of the room caught her attention. It wasn't much, almost like a slight wind had moved through the room even though the room had no visible openings for such a breeze. She sat frozen as she tried to peer unsuccessfully through the pitch black still falling around her. Again, a movement caught her eye, this time a bit closer and her breathing began to speed up. There were no thoughts in the room other than her own pounding and screaming ones. Yet the movement was becoming only more obvious and deliberate.

Building her courage, she took a deep breath and spoke, "Who's there?"

The movement stopped immediately and her words were at first only answered with silence. Then a slow laughter began from only a few feet from her own cowering position. It echoed in the small room and she cringed as a small flame appeared in the center of the space. The flame moved seemingly of its own accord to a candle that was now visible in the light of the flame. The candle lit, the other flame out and Sookie's eyes adjusted to the new found light. With it came the realization that a chair sat in the middle of the room, the candle on a small table beside it.

Within a fraction of a second, there was a figure sitting in the chair, the wind from the movement following in a delayed reaction to the speedy act. The figure was large and unidentifiable as the person held themselves just out of the candlelight.

Sookie leaned forward and whispered, "Why am Ah here? What' do yah wan' with meh?"

The laugh returned, emanating from the figure seated before her. It bent slowly, ever so slowly, down so that the upper body was a bit more at her ground level. A sniff from the figure and it was laughing again before repositioning itself in the shifting light of the candle.

She drew a harsh intake of breathe as she saw her companion here. Her anger rose at the sight and her fear became a tool rather than a debilitation for her. "Wha' the hell?!? Wha' is this Eric!?"

Her answer was a smirk and a more relaxed figure staring at her.

"Oh Sookie. Now you're safe don't you see. Here with me, you are much safer than with that Bill. Hmmm…he wasn't taking such good care of you was he if I was able to have a human take you so easily."

Sookie couldn't believe that tall vampire's words. He had kidnapped her, tied her up, all to supposedly keep her safe? She wasn't buying it. She didn't trust him at all.

"It's your fault he had ta leave at all! You're tha one making me unsafe, kidnapping meh!"

"Tsk-tsk, Sookie. Your temper will not help you now, not here. You see, there is a killer out there, in your small town. For some reason, you are important to keep alive. While I am still trying to figure out your eternal importance, I can see your usefulness. This is why I have decided to keep you safe, here, with me of course."

"So we're at Fangtasia huh? Your big plan is to bring me to your vampire bar where Bill will undoubtedly be able to track me?" She hoped this was true. No matter what then, when Bill returned, if Bill returned, to Bon Temp, he would be able to find her. She shut off her thoughts that it might already be too late, that the council had already disposed of him for killing another vampire, for saving her life.

Eric drew closer to her now, smoothly pulling himself up from his seated position to tower over her. He leaned down so his face was close enough that had he been human, she would have felt his breath on her face.

"Child, what makes you think I would ever be that stupid. I am quite a bit older than you, older than that Bill of yours. Don't you think I have learned something at least over these long years?" He cackled a little at his own thought process and her current situation at his own hands. "No, Miss Stackhouse, we are far from Fangtasia right now and precautions have been taken to keep that weak vampire fool from tracking your scent. That is of course assuming he is even still alive, well, as alive as we can be. One never can tell with a council of vampires. So much tension, passion, bloodlust…" he smirked, eyes boring into hers.

"Feel free to get those ropes off. They are not actually that well tied. Your capturer may be perfectly and delectably violent and skilled at killing, hmmm, he's not generally used to keeping his victims around long enough to really need ropes or knots. But you already knew that didn't you? All up in that pretty little head of yours I'm sure. Somehow, I'm not sorry about that, more so I'm intrigued. How much violence around you until it changes you Miss Stackhouse? Oh well, he's been sent on his way and won't be bothering you so no need to worry. Once you've gotten those ropes off, I'll be back. Can't have you down here rotting away if you are so precious now can we? I think not. But alas, I fear you do not yet understand the seriousness of your predicament so here you stay until you realize…"

Sookie narrowed her eyes to give off an air of confidence and power she knew she did not possess. Hoping her fears were well hidden, she took the bait in his words. "Realize what exactly?"

The smirk returned to Eric's lips and Sookie grimaced in disgust. "That you're stuck here. That you're never leaving my side. That you will learn to accept and enjoy and love being here. Ahhh…Sookie…"

He reached a large cold hand to sweep a stray bit of blonde hair from her face. When she recoiled from his touch, this seemed to only fuel his amusement and his smirk changed to a truly vampiric smile. Sookie wished he would stop looking at her like she was so much prey and so much to possess.

As his hand slipped away with a confidence she hated automatically, he laughed out loud again. With a sudden movement, the vampire was gone and she was once again left alone in the small dark room. The candle still burned on the table, giving an eerie glow to her surroundings. She saw a steel door on one wall, but no other exit or window. There was no way that she would be able to open or even budge that door. She could tell even from her distant position that it was heavy enough that it would take a vampire's strength to move the opening. That was what Eric had just done in such a flash.

She had tried to read into Eric's tone at his mention of Bill. He sounded doubtful that her lover was even alive still in his undead form. She feared the worst but had to hold that hope that he was alive and searching for her. How else would she get out of this situation? It made no sense to her though really. Why would Eric want to keep her? Was he really that intrigued by her or was it some territorial possession thing in vampires? She wasn't sure but she knew that she was only getting colder and her muscles only aching more, so she put her strength to use by wiggling and working her ropes until they fell from her limbs.

This took her longer than she had thought and when they were finally free, she had no more strength left to search the room. She tried to stay awake and reach out with her mind to any humans so she could get an idea of where she was. With no success, she assumed that there must not be humans nearby. That would be incredibly smart and advisable for Eric to choreograph especially since he wanted to keep her in the dark so to speak. Next, the girl tried to open her connection to Bill. She wasn't sure if Eric knew the depth of their connection and she wanted to keep it that way. Even still, she had to try. Reaching out, she called his name in her mind over and over but felt nothing in return. A tear rolled down her cheek as she lay exhausted on the cold hard floor of the room. It was mere moments before Sookie passed out and slept, dreaming nightmarish dreams of Bill's possible demise and her falling apart thereafter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Read and review please! I know these chapters are slow coming, but a story is working itself out in my head and there will be more. Be patient and review happy and they will continue!


	5. Chapter 5

Loyalty

Chapter 5

By ShannaK

Disclaimer: I own nothing Charlaine Harris, Sookie Stackhouse, True Blood or HBO.

Thank you for your patience and reviews! I have a much better idea of where this story is going and I am trying to have it finished by the time the new season starts. Not sure when that is so I'm just going for getting it done soon. Glad people are still reading and hopefully enjoying. I had a comment about the accents taking away from the story so let me know if this is better. Thanks for the comments and thoughts…and on with the show…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sookie watched warily as the door to her dank cell was opened again. How long had it been since she had awoken from passing out? She couldn't tell and she didn't even know how long she had been out for, just that the door was now being very deliberately opened slowly. She assumed this was show for her as she knew the being that held the handle on the opposite side could have had the door flung across the building by now. Shaking her head briefly, she pulled herself up to give her a more formidable seated position. It wasn't much, would probably only make him laugh, but it was all she had. She'd played the scenes over and over in her head and she knew there was only one good way for her to play out the one that would begin in her cell in a few short seconds.

"Ahh…Sookie, you are awake. Good. I do hope those ropes didn't give you too much trouble." He smirked at her scowling response and seated himself in the chair in the center of the room that Sookie had not even gone near during his absence. "I do have a bit of bad news though for you my dear. You see, I have just heard from the council and well, I hate for our new friendship to begin on such a painful note, but I do think it will only get better from here on out now."

Sookie's breath was drawn in harshly, the air hissing between her partially opened lips. She steeled herself for his news, hoping it would be wrong, not what she feared, not what she saw laughing, teasing back at her distress, those eyes seemed fashioned to drive her mad with the agony they were relaying to her. She could show no weakness, had to stick to her plan. If it was true, it meant her plan became that much more important to her survival and eventual escape.

"Yes, my Sookie, dearest Bill has been parted with this world. I myself never thought I would see the day; the lad was always so careful, so distant, never causing trouble. Well, I suppose it does only take one terribly special human girl to change that now then doesn't it?"

No one would be coming to her rescue. No one would be saving her.

"No tears hmm? Well, perhaps the shock is too much. Perhaps you have already accepted your fate then?"

Sookie pulled herself up from her seat on the cold rock floor and stood shakily before the seated Viking. "I know I'm stuck here. I know the only way out of this little hole is to go upstairs with you. No choices here and all so I might as well get upstairs and maybe get cleaned up and eat. That is if your vampire hospitality permits of course."

An eyebrow raised and a slight twitch of the impenetrable smile were his only reaction to her acceptance and veiled defiance. She trembled a bit at her own weak state, having gone without food and little water for as long as she had. He seemed to accept her response though and held out a large hand for her to grasp. As she passed him, heading towards the still shut and locked door, he merely gave a small nod at her refusal of help.

"Sookie, I don't know what to believe with you. You reek of fear and deception yet the words you speak are completely valid and you tell no lies. Quite the conundrum you are. Plenty of time for all that later. Are you ready to come upstairs now?"

Sookie held back the growing knot in her throat and nodded with false bravado. She blocked her mind from thoughts of Bill's possible demise. Who even knew if Eric was telling the truth? It crushed her to think so she turned off her own mind and followed the large vampire in front of her as he unlocked and exited through the immense metal door that had trapped her inside the cell.

A cold draft found its way down the staircase, causing her to shiver involuntarily. None of this seemed to faze Eric and he paid no attention to her discomfort, only leading her from the top of the stairs down an elaborately decorated hallway. After several turns and doorways, he stopped in front of a vintage wooden door. Upon opening it, Eric stepped back and gestured for Sookie to enter.

"Your room. There is a tray of food and everything you should need. When I need you, I will come get you. And Sookie, don't try to leave. It won't work and could end quite messy. I'd really prefer that not happen at this point, though it might be enjoyable…"

Sookie said nothing but assumed her expression must have convinced him she would stay put. In a swish of wind, the door to the room shut and Sookie was alone. Taking a quick step to the door, Sookie confirmed that it was indeed locked from the outside. Glancing around the room, she noted that the closet was full of clothes; bed made, and shower already running for her.

Unable to handle the situation anymore, she quickly moved to the bathroom, locking the door from within. That done, Sookie slid to the floor, back against the door. Her body weakened from her imprisonment and the emotional distress she'd gone through. All she had wanted was to celebrate her friend's engagement and eagerly await Bill's return to her. Now, now his life was in question and she was who knows how far away from her friends and hometown.

The sobs wracked her body and she lost track of time as her tears cleared her mind, enabling her to attempt to better evaluate her position and surroundings. She would shower, dress, play along with Eric's little game because she had no other choice. If Bill was dead, she would have to fend only for herself. If he was alive, she had to be sure to survive to get back to him. A part of her believed he was still alive, that she would have felt it if something had actually happened to him. They were connected after all, that was what Bill had said. He would feel her if something happened, shouldn't she feel him? But he had not come when she'd been taken. The seed of doubt was planted.

As Sookie finished running a brush through her hair, dressed in jeans, tank top and white sneakers, she re evaluated her room. There were heavy curtains on the opposite wall. She moved towards them and pulled them apart to reveal a window, with steel bars encasing it. Peering through, she noted that it was night out and there was very little for her to see. A few darkened, shifting trees were visible, but far away and clustered together.

Sighing, she turned away and returned the curtains to their original closed off state. The tray of food was still left untouched at the end of the bed and she moved to sit beside the tray. Opening the lid, she ate the now cool food heartily, still trying to understand what it was Eric wanted with her. He had made it obvious before over and over his will to have her as his own human. However, this seemed a bit drastic, even for him. If Bill was really dead and all Eric wanted was to have her by his side, why the secrecy and drama. Could it really just be Eric's love for the dramatic? She sensed that there was something else, some other motivation behind his actions. This actually frightened her more because that would mean that there was an influence or person who could get Eric to do what they wanted. That person could be her real concern since it would take a great amount of power to hold anything over Eric and get him under thumb for anything.

As her food was finished, a known resounded at her door. Sookie's head shot up and her brow furrowed. When no one came in, she stood slowly and took quiet, hesitant steps towards the door. Another knock and Sookie reached out for the previously locked handle. It twisted easily in her hand, easing the door open to reveal her visitor. In front of her was a calm, beautiful woman with chestnut hair. She was tall and lean and looked to be in her early forties. She was one of those women who only got more beautiful with age. These things and not even the fact that the woman was smiling at her warmly got to Sookie. No, what freaked her out was that the woman was completely human and she could not come close to reading a single thought in the woman's head.

"Sookie, yes? It's a pleasure." The woman held out her hand and Sookie stared at it for a moment before shaking it lightly.

"I am Eric's personal assistant, Karey. If you would follow me, you are needed."

"Eric has a human assistant?"

Karey turned back towards Sookie from down the hall, laughter floating back to Sookie's ears. "Oh dear, I'm not human. Just because I'm not a vampire, does not at all mean I am a human. There is a whole other world out there Sookie. Let me lead you to the beginning."

Sookie gave a final look back to the room and then shut the door and continued down the hall after Karey. For the first time in her life, she was walking into a situation completely blind so to speak. She had no thoughts guiding her but her own and no idea what lay ahead. She sent out a thought to the Bill deep in her heart she hoped was still alive. Her mind reached out, hoping no one in the building was able to read her thoughts, and cried out for Bill, her desperation and fear and strength and love seeping into the emotional message she hoped he was still alive enough to receive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Bill pulled up to Merlotte's, the breath he didn't need sucked in sharply. Two police cars sat at the edge of the interrupted outdoors party, lights swirling in the night's sky. The world appeared in slow motion as he reached an open spot in the dirt lot and took in the scene. The detective was speaking to Arlene and Sam while Tara was yelling at the officers talking to a few other party attendees. Sookie's brother Jason was sitting on a bench to the right with Lafayette standing beside him, a harsh look on his face. Mingling about were other nosy Bon Temp locals, proving that whatever had taken place had not been that long ago. Hope flourished in Bill's heart as he exited the car and appeared at the side of Lafayette and Jason in a flash.

"God damn man! Where the hell have you been?" Lafayette blinked away his shock at the vampire's sudden appearance next to him. Hadn't he been supposed to be at this party?

"Where is she?" Bill's voice was low and dangerous but did little to intimidate Lafayette. Jason just stared for a moment longer, and then returned his head to his hands as he leaned over his knees, sitting on the bench.

"No one knows Compton." Jason sighed but did not look up. "She was here at the party, with Tara and all. Then Arlene needed her for something and no one could find her. Sam looked inside and found blood but it only lead out to the back door. Guess it disappeared after that. The police won't let no one back there now."

Bill's eyes narrowed and searched through the crowd for Sam. He was the one to find the blood, perhaps the scent was still on him. Who was he kidding; his next stop would be that back door before heading out to track her.

Amy sauntered up with two glasses of water in her hands. Passing them off to the boys, she gave a small smile to Bill. He raised a quizzical eyebrow but made to waste no time on her as he took quick human steps towards the police officers still speaking to Sam on Merlotte's front door step. Yellow police tape was visible inside near the back but the dining area was clear. Before speaking, before being noticed by the humans before him, he breathed in deeply, trying to discern the smells filling his supernatural nostrils.

As he picked out Sookie's and a foreign human one, he noticed Sam to be the first to note his presence and his actions. Bill could only assume the dog man had done the same. He tilted his head in acknowledgement, ever so slightly, before turning his attention to the detective.

"Ah, Bill Compton. Well, I guess that means Sookie's not with you then." The contempt was obvious in the man's voice but Bill knew the trail, if there was one, would be getting colder as they spoke and paid no heed to his displaced bitterness.

"No, I have not seen Sookie since last night and I can assure you no trail of blood would be left if she were with me." Sam gave the vampire a look but Bill continued without care. "The blood stops at the door and there is no trail correct? Are there no footprints detective?"

The detective narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to Bill. "No, there are no footprints. If there were, we would've been able to follow those and we wouldn't be standing around here now then would we? I'm assuming no footprints means no human took her of course."

"No, it was a human. I can smell him all over here."

"Whoever it was entered and left through the back door. It's busted in and there's no other damage."

Bill shook his head. "He was here, came through this door I assure you." He moved to enter the dining room, heading towards the back of the restaurant but paused at the movement of the detective.

"You ain't going in there Compton. We're treating this like a crime scene with that blood in there. You can't just walk all over it."

"Who says I was going to walk." Bill glared at the detective, leaned forward and down so their eyes were level. "And a vampire would not have left a trail Detective. The blood would all be gone."

The detective flinched at Bill's fanged snarl so near to his face. The cold radiated off of the vampire and the lack of breathe disturbed him. Still bitter, the detective tried to keep the tough act up, a retort on his lips already, but Bill was already gone from sight. A quick glance around the grounds confirmed his suspicions and he turned his attention back to Sam in front of him.

"Creeps I'm telling you. The whole lot of them."

Sam shrugged and also turned away from the detective, making his way over to Lafayette and Jason just as Tara, Arlene and Rene also joined the group. They all seemed to look to him for an update and again he shrugged.

"He thinks it was a vampire but Compton says there ain't no way, no vamp would leave any kind of blood trail. I think Compton's going to check it out anyways."

"Yeah, well what do you think Sam? My friend goes missing and all you boys can do is sit around and talk about whose fault it might be? At least Bill's trying to go after her huh?" Tara's fear was evident even through her angry tone but Sam took it in stride.

"And he's the best one to try for it right now Tara. This ain't no normal thing here. It never is anymore you know. But believe me, I ain't going to let him on this on his own either. We're going to get her back Tara and…" Sam paused mid sentence with a sniff of the air around them. "Do you all smell that? Is that cologne? One of you, your cologne still smelling?"

The men looked at one another in confusion. "I out some on earlier but I don't smell it anymore. Why's it matter man?" Jason commented from his seated position.

"Yeah Sammie, I be wearing some too, think maybe you still smell it babe?" Rene spoke to Arlene. Arlene shrugged, her eyes still wide with fright and uncertainty.

"What the hell do I care about your damn cologne Rene?! Damn it all, get the kids, we're going home. I can't handle them with all this going on right now."

The couple turned to leave, Sam behind sniffing the air still. There was a smell around them, something familiar and recent but he couldn't place it. Usually such smells left him quickly as there were too many for him to catalogue and remember and recall. This one though had been imprinted on him and he couldn't remember why. Jason and Lafayette were staring at him strangely and Tara stood, hand on shifted hip, eyebrows raised, remark ready on her tongue.

Sam held up his hand and shook his head. "Not now, I don't want to hear it. I'm going to find Bill and you all should just go home already. There's nothing more to do tonight." Turning away, he walked around his restaurant towards the garbage and back door. Crouched on the closed steel garbage lid was the vampire in question, a scowl on his face.

"What do you think?" Sam commented as he stopped feet away from the police tape and the garbage can. He knew he wouldn't have snuck up on the vampire so he started into the conversation before introducing himself to the scene.

"I think it was someone like you, just…different. There are feathers; they may have flown from this point on. Are you aware of any other shifters in the area?" Bill swung down from the lid and faced Sam.

"I don't really stay in touch with any others but I know a few. None are birds but I can ask around. Are you sure about this?"

"There's no other leads. This was not a vampire and there is no trail from here out. This was purposely left to tease but be unsolvable. We need to solve this fast though and we will Sam, we have to." Bill ran a shaky hand through his hair and shook his head with eyes closed before glancing back up at Sam with his gleaming eyes. "How fast can you get in touch with the others?"

"I will start now."

Bill nodded with an appreciative glance. "I will also check with a few sources. I will meet you here tomorrow just after sun down."

Sam nodded and, before Bill's eyes, shifted into a collie and bolted away from the scene into the nearby forests. Bill looked down at the man's clothes left in a heap. Picking them up, he quickly placed them on the step and turned to return to the car and his new cell phone left there. First, he would check Sookie's place, try to find his old phone and any other clues; then to call Maile and check in. A glance at the sky told him he didn't have long before sun up. As he rounded the corner of the restaurant, a familiar and desperate pain hit him in his gut. As he doubled over in momentary agony, he knew Sookie was crying out for him. God, he hoped she was alright; that she would be able to hold on until he could get to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Loyalty

Chapter 6

By ShannaK

Disclaimer: I own nothing Charlaine Harris, Sookie Stackhouse, True Blood or HBO.

Quick update here, sorry for the wait. The story is now outlined to an ending so please stay tuned for this story's continuation and finishing. Please review!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sookie sighed and stared out the darkened window before her. Curled up in an oversized chair, she found herself actually alone for the first time in the last two weeks. The library was on the second floor and while she had no way of leaving the large mansion, she was starting to get a better feel for those who resided here and those who stopped to see Eric for business. It seemed Pam had been left in charge of Fangtasia. She'd returned to the mansion not followed one night, bruises briefly marring her perfectly porcelain skin. What threw Sookie off were the claw marks that disappeared before her eyes. Her mind wandered to Sam and whether he might be searching for her in Bill's stead. If that were true, then Eric's words would indeed be true and her Bill was walking among them no more. Alas, that had been a week ago and there had been no sign from the outside world to indicate she even existed outside this building anymore.

Untangling her jeans clad legs from beneath her in the chair, she took a glance around her and moved to the window. Barred and security wired just like the window in every room she had been is so far. Even if she could get past the bars, the system would alert everyone in the house before she could even climb out. With vampires about, she wouldn't stand a chance even if by some miracle she got herself down to ground level. They moved more quickly than she could ever hope to. Her escape would have to come from a different avenue.

"Sookie, if you would follow me." Karey stood in the doorway, files in hand, Blackberry lit up and active and Blue Tooth system hooked around her left ear. The woman had been around her constantly since her arrival to the upper levels. She had determined that she handled multiple accounts and arrangements for Eric, including travel and hotels and safety and security. She had turned out to be a human size protection fairy. This allowed her the capacity to protect her keeper in all degrees. She had the mind capacity to work all security systems and make all guards react as needed and with blind faith and devotion to her keeper. She would stop walking sometimes, eyes glazed over, mouth speaking silent words, then suddenly move into fully active mode, barking orders into her headpiece, strutting down a hallway, typing away at her phone's online system. Sookie had begun to understand that these were threats to Eric the protector was sensing and acting on.

Sookie stood with a short nod of her pale, drawn face. Karey took no notice of the girl's expression or attitude; it had been the same since arriving and she did not care really if it changed or not. Karey knew her job was to keep the girl alive for Eric's sake. He needed her for his next operation and then it was whatever Eric decided to do with her. Karey couldn't waste time on a little girl's happiness. She did however understand the need to play nice and keep the girl under thumb.

"Have you found your accommodations acceptable?"

Sookie glanced at the woman whose face would never age. "It's fine. Where are we going?

"Ahh…to the point. I appreciate your bluntness Sookie. A treasure in a human I assure you. You have a meeting with Eric and one of his teams."

As they neared the meeting room, Sookie paused. After being inactive for two weeks, her mind constantly searching without success for another human mind to give her any information, she was suddenly bombarded with thoughts from a variety of people behind the closed doors. She stopped short behind Karey and grabbed her head, trying to sift through the thought processes, separate them and make sense of them. Karey waited patiently until Sookie's head turned upward again and her eyes met the fairy's sparkling ones.

"Yes, Sookie, Eric's team behind this door…all human. Do you have yourself quite contained and prepared to process everything now? Good. Let us proceed shall we?"

Sookie's eyes were wide but her mind determined as she entered the room after Karey. Eric stood at the front of the room, a dangerous smirk across his face. Seated at two long board room tables were a dozen humans, both male and female, as well as two other vampires she'd never seen and another being she did not recognize but whose thoughts she could not pull out.

**…had to be taken off assignment with the Bureau for this shit. I just, just got the in with the chief and now they pull me for a dumb blonde…what the fuck is Eric thinking!**

**…had better be good damn it. I left my cat at home alone. Have to remember to call Jack to feed her, might not be home in a few days. Is my cell phone here, did I leave it in the car, no, pocket, good, okay, remember call Jack to feed cat…come on Karey get this started so we can get into action here…**

**…thought she'd be taller really, maybe older too…such power in that mind. I wonder if she's ever had an MRI, her file doesn't say, just the counseling assessments when she was a child, nothing as an adult, does it grow more powerful with age, what a phenomenon…didn't get to find out much about that last telepath before her protector found us…Eric said he's done a good job keeping this one hidden…**

**…good thing her protector hasn't found her. I hear he's dead already, but to set up a vampire to be killed, Eric must be getting a bit desperate, hope there's no backlash on that one…**

**...so creepy just standing there in the corner, eyes all white and glazed over…does he have to wear that stupid black robe, so creepy and ancient…yeah, yeah, oh so powerful Seer in the building and all but come on…makes ya wonder if he's old enough to be from the middle ages or some shit…**

** …as long as he doesn't go off on a vision this time…I've never puked so much at the sight of anything before…never again…I'll leave this God forsaken room…**

Shaking her head, she followed Karey to the closest table and the two open seats halfway down the table's right side. A nod from Eric found Karey stood with a projector remote control in her hand, walking to his side as the lights darkened. The projector at the back of the room looked to be connected to a laptop and the screen lit up with text that made Sookie's breath intake sharply.

PROJECT HUMAN DUST

The room did not seem to share Sookie's surprise as Karey continued to the next slide in the show. As the slides progressed, Sookie understood this was a summary of some sort of take over slavery plan, they were not giving all of the information here though. It felt rather that she was gaining a piece of the puzzle and not the big picture for whatever this was that Eric had planned. From what she could tell though, to find the key to the success of his plans, Eric needed this seer standing silent and oblivious to the proceedings in the corner.

As the lights came up in the room, Eric waved his hand flippantly in Karey's direction and she made a small bow before stepping aside.

"Humans, you each play your own insignificant role in this plan and your cooperation has been most appreciated. Your silence here is valuable and we are reassured that it will continue to be so." Eric tilted his head almost imperceptibly and within less than second, the room was filled will about ten other vampires. "Please accept our greatest gratitude for your services and silence."

Sookie's head went spinning as the vampires whirled around her towards the meeting table. The fear was palpable in the room as the thoughts flooded her brain and she had to clutch at her head in a vain attempt to make the pain and fear stop.

The screams came next but they were short lived as all too quickly, the human voices and thoughts abruptly began to cease and Sookie shuddered at the cold slurps that resonated through the echoing room. Lifting her head slowly, her eyes were met with the face of the man who had been thinking about the seer, his blank gaze stared just past her shoulder and a trickle of red liquid slid down the side of his throat and met his white shirt staining the collar.

Sookie gulped and took a deep breathe before peering beyond this one lifeless body. Her fears were confirmed as her eyes met those of a young red headed vampire woman, crouching over this first dead human. The smirk and pure joy that radiated in this vampire's eyes made Sookie cringe and turn away. This proved to be not the best choice as her eyes were then able to take in the rest of the room. The vampires were each finishing their victims and the room began to empty of the fanged creatures, leaving their mess behind for their clean up crews.

"What have you done?"

Sookie stared, unable to tear her eyes away try as she might, at the gore that had piled up on the floor and on the table and chairs. She cringed and tried hard to calm her breathing but now the stench of blood and death permeated her senses. Her eyes travelled to the corner of the room where a small circle of clean floor wound about the seer. He stood still, covered in dark trench coat and staring off into the opposite corner of the room. His eyes were glazed over and just as she thought she was coming back to reality and being able to move within her situation again, a blinding light shot out in a wide circle from the frighteningly old man. Sookie screamed as the pain that shot through her mind seared and her vision went black.


End file.
